The Little Mute Girl
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Tragedy has fallen onto a loving family turning six brothers into swans. It's up to their sister Arrietty to break the transformation. For six years she must endure in silence. The sister may not endure alone. In the Hidden Leaf she meets a boy who is very much as lost and alone as she. Naruto can never replace her brothers. Perhaps she can help nurture him as he grows into a man.
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Mute Girl Prologue**

 _Once upon a time deep into the Land of Fire there was once a happy merchant family. A pair of lifelong lovers had married and had seven children. The count was six boys with the youngest being a little girl. For a while there was tranquility and peace until tragedy struck this lovely family._

 _Now long after the daughter was born the mother fell victim to a horrible illness soon perishing as a result from it. This left the father to raise his children alone. While he mourned at the loss of his beloved wife the father valiantly shoved it aside to properly look after their surviving children._

 _For a time peace and tranquility returned to them, but this did not last._

 _As a merchant the father would travel to many places and make dealings with all different types of people. Most were good, but there were times when darkness would touch their lives. And it was here that would be his and the children's downfall._

 _One day while he was trading in a village the father encountered a ninja. This shinobi carried no mark distinguishing which territory he originated from so there was no way for the father to identify him especially with the mask he wore. The shinobi threatened the father trying to exploit him for money and any other valuables he may possess. The father refused showing great courage in standing up to this great bully. In such a public place in the market the shinobi could not act without there being repercussions of some kind. So there was no other choice for him to retreat._

 _This was far from over._

 _Naively believing he was safe the father finished up his business and made his way back to his home unaware he was being followed by someone with malignant intent in their heart._

 _The moment the father returned to his families homestead the children burst out from the door to greet him. All except for the sister for she was inside cooking something for their supper._

 _It was here while the males in the family were distracted that the shinobi came out of hiding and struck. Quicker than any of them could react the father was struck down by a kunai straight through the heart. This monster killed this kind man instantly._

 _The brothers were stunned._

 _The shinobi then used a jutsu to create what he saw as a permanent transformation technique on the brothers changing them into swans before any of them could even blink. The technique he used is a jutsu long since forbidden because of what it wrought. Apparently this guy didn't get the memo._

 _The six brothers were changed into swans by a horrible jutsu cast by a wicked shinobi, but in his haste the ninja somehow overlooked the sister. He'd basked so deeply in what he had done that she didn't even notice her. So she was fortunately was spared by the effects of this curse._

 _As the days went on it was discovered that the brothers could not return to their human forms. None of them were shinobi themselves so they couldn't reverse what had become of them. There was very little hope for this family. There was a great fear lingering over them that this jutsu would never be broken leaving the brothers as swans forever._

 _All seemed lost._

 _The sister was devastated saying she'd do anything to save them if she could. She was left to spend most of her time in solitude neglected and lonely with despair in her heart._

 _But then during the spring equinox a few days after all this a very rare and possible solution presented itself._

 _It came to the sister in a dream as strange as that may sound._

 _That night as the sister was sleeping she was flying through the clouds. A huge cloud castle appeared towering over her. As she approached the sister she saw a woman in the doorway and in the woman's hand there was a nettle. The woman explained that these stinging nettles could help the girl free her brothers. Unfortunately the anguish she must endure is great._

 _The sister must only gather this type of plant that grows in mountainsides, graves, and certain spots in forests. They would cut, blister, and sting her skin, but the sister must crush them with her own hands, spin the flax, weave, and knit into shirts. The barbed stems would cut and the spines would tear at the flesh. There will be no brother to comfort and bathe the sisters' ruined hands. She will weep in silence, biting her lip not to cry out in pain. After all the hardship there would be a just reward if she remained true. Then when the six years are up she must throw the six nettle shirts over her brothers. Immediately the jutsu will be broken and all will be set right as it's supposed to be._

 _There was a warning that came with this valuable information. For six years the sister will be obliged to never speak to anyone or laugh out loud. As soon as she awakes from this dream if one word should fall from her lips all her work will be to no avail. Basically there will be no cry, no song, no whisper in any form. Nor will she tell their story in pictures, or in any other way to a living creature. The very moment the very first word she speaks leaves her lips will pierce her brothers hearts like a sword. Their lives are in her keeping. She must be silent as the grave or each of her precious brothers will be doomed to die._

 _When the sister voiced her concerns on how to communicate with anyone and the messenger said that she would be able to speak without words with the heart and images of the mind._

 _This person said that one boon would be granted to the sister. When the sister woke up she was allowed to speak to her brothers to tell them of this news, but that was it. Anymore would be far too dangerous._

 _The sister vowed a solemn promise for six years she will not utter a sound or laugh and create six shirts out of stinging nettles as she'd been told. The brothers couldn't speak in their swan forms, but they could definitely still understand her. She knew this because of the tears the sister saw dripping from their eyes._

 _So the very next day the sister got right to work and that would be the final time she would speak for six long years acting as their protector and savior in one go._

 _All or nothing, you decide._

 _Think Arrietty can do it?_

 **Authors Note:**

 **I love the show Naruto. I'm literally crazy for it. Basically just by looking at my username on this site you can definitely tell that. But I've recently watched shows and read books about the legend of the wild swans and the sister that saved them from a dreaded curse. It's one of my favorites. Suddenly as I was reading one of the many versions an idea crossed mind.**

 **What if I combined it with the world of Naruto?**

 **I've been contemplating on how and when to get this up for a while now and here it is.**

 **I really hope you guys like this. There's still some polishing to do with some of the ideas, but I have a strong feeling that this is going to turn into a masterpiece in the making.**

 **Just as a heads up I'm going to try to do this episode by episode where it comes to updates in chapters, but I make no promises.**

 **Also, where it comes to the fights I'm going to go by the English versions not Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Little Mute Girl Chapter 1**

That night while her brothers Haru, Hitoshi, Yoshiro, Akahoshi, Fuujin, and Dotuo were sleeping she hurried out quietly and went to where she knew nettles grew thickest and began her painful task. They stung, they pricked, they burned like fire. Arrietty plucked until she had all that her arms could hold.

Exhausted from the labors of this hard work Arrietty had drifted off some time during the night. When she had woken up to a brand new sunrise she received a shock at what she ended up finding in front of her.

Arrietty's brothers disappeared, were nowhere to be seen. She searched all over the family property, but couldn't locate them anywhere. Though she pined for them Arrietty told herself not to worry. She didn't know where the thought came from, but the answer soon popped into her mind.

Arrietty would see them only twice a year at midsummer and midwinter. This is so she remains focused on the task and has the drive to continue on. The concern and worry plaguing Arrietty soon faded replaced with determination. No matter where she went Arrietty is confident that they will always find her.

That is the strength lying in the power behind the bond the siblings shared together.

Arrietty couldn't stay here. As long as that dreadful Shinobi was still alive this holding is no longer safe. So the decision was made for her to leave.

Arrietty could only take a certain amount of belongings with her so she had to be very careful to keep practical.

Arrietty obviously would take the cart her father had used to take the things he wanted to trade at the markets with him along with the one horse. Arrietty wouldn't keep the animal. She'd sell it to gain money for things she needs. Caring for one would be an added burden that she doesn't need.

In spite of this there is much she did require, taking anything that might be considered useful. A couple of bags of rations, a sack of dried beans, a small crock of honey, a water bottle, spade, and some rolled up blankets on top of the entire load. The Land of Fire is known for its warmth most of the year, but right now it was a little chilly. So Arrietty helped herself to an old coat and a pair of boots mixed with her own shoes. A sharp knife, an old cooking pot, spools of thread, and bone needles.

Most important of all the spindle. She couldn't right leave without that.

Everything together didn't even fill up half of the cart. This is good for it would weigh down the horse.

Maerwen had sat there on the cart a while before she took her farewell. She then snapped the reigns of the horse leaving it behind.

After long travels Arrietty chose the place of her refuge well. It was in the vicinity of the Village of Konoha, but not close enough to be noticed. Entering and taking up residency behind the walls of the Village meant drawing attention to herself. That's the very last thing Arrietty desires.

So she chose a spot just outside of them more vacant.

It was in a clearing that held a large, healthy hollow tree at its center. A tiny spring welled. Here herbs would grow half wild, where once some solitary wanderer had cultivated them years ago. All along the tiny streambed that passed through, grew the long stems and feathery leaves of the starwort plant. This plant does not die down in winter, but remains green even in the coldest times.

A blessing in disguise. The Gods must really be showing favor towards her.

This is a perfect place for Arrietty to settle. The hollow tree is to be her sanctuary and home until the curse is broken, with enough natural resources for her to forage for her own food instead of buying it. The seed she brought from home is going to be put to good use, too.

Soon Arrietty had put everything the way they should. After she decided on this place Arrietty took the horse, trading it for some extra goods she would need in order to survive in this new isolation with only a paltry sum of money. Arrietty wouldn't interact with any other humans unless necessary. The risk of speaking accidentally and sealing the fate of her siblings in death would be enormously minimized then.

Arrietty then put the wood used to make up the cart into something marvelous.

With a knife and some rope she single handedly created a loom where she could weave the shirts after the starwort plant was made into yarn with the spindle. The remainder would be used for firewood.

Even with the tools and skills Arrietty possessed this became strenuous work. For never before had Arrietty ever dared to use starwort as material for a garment.

Yes, Arrietty had already picked starwort, but the amount she had wasn't enough. So Arrietty had to pick more. She cut adeptly cut the stems, the spines lodging themselves in her flesh and hands hurt more than she could ever have believed possible. The supply of the plant may be abundant, but the acquirement was slow. When she had a descent sized bundle of stems ready she went down to the stream in order to get them soaked. To make it easier Arrietty sprinkled ash onto the stems to speed the process and used a round stone to pound and break the touch fibers apart. This continued until they had more the look of single threads. Arrietty twisted the rough hanks around a stick that could be wedged in between the stones in the stream. Here they would soak for three days. On the fourth day the poor sister removed the starwort from the water, pounded them a second time, hung them to dry, and then began to spin into yarn.

The fruits of this hard work would be hands swollen and ruined along with a tiny spool of ill-spun yarn for the loom, lumpy and fragile, scarce enough to hem a jacket for a butterfly. Still she persevered, refusing to complain.

Not even when without warning the starwort threads would suddenly break apart on the loom and she'd have to start all over again. Instead of bursting into tears Arrietty simply started everything from the beginning all over again.

Most would've given up within the first week, but Arrietty pushed forward. The faces of her brothers and father being the things to motivate her.

She would not fail.

A couple of months into this Arrietty received a visitor to her little hollow tree in the forest totally by accident.

A lonely little orphan neglected and abused by many of these around him, seeking attention and affection from someone he couldn't find in Konoha.

A young ten year old boy who carried a secret lying inside of him had unwittingly wandered into her path.

Naruto Uzumaki.

 **Authors Note:**

 **The anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred a couple of months ago. .**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Little Mute Girl Chapter 2**

The crossing of paths with Arrietty and Naruto occurred purely by chance.

One day Arrietty was finishing up gathering a brand new batch of starwort plants. She was bent down on her knees digging the plants up by their roots and placing them in a cloth sack. Arrietty had just tied the top of the sack shut as she put the last one in when she heard a scream coming from close by. Her head had snapped up to listen to it. Initially Arrietty thought it might've been an animal, but she heard it again and this time she could tell it's a child in distress.

Arrietty immediately went to investigate. She ended up finding a little boy stuck in a tree. He had climbed up too high and had absolutely no idea how to get back down. In fact he was dangling from a branch by his arms. He'd slipped and couldn't recover. Arrietty ran to try and help at the same time he couldn't hold on anymore.

It's fortunate for the kid that Arrietty managed to position herself directly under him at the same time he lost his grip. Arrietty caught him in her arms, making them both fall onto the ground. Luckily neither of them was hurt. Only slightly bruised from the impact of the collision.

Out of concern for the boys welfare Arrietty took him back to her hollow to get his cuts cleaned and healed with herbs.

It was here that Arrietty learned his name to be Naruto.

Naruto is an orphan living in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He lost his parents very soon following his birth and has been an orphan, living on his own ever since the moment he became old enough to fend for himself. Naruto is currently attending the Konoha Ninja Academy so that he can one day become the Hockage himself when it's time for Konoha to choose a new one. He received a monthly allowance from the Hockage so he never went hungry or homeless on the streets.

But none of this took away the loneliness that came with not having a family to go home too or friends from school to lessen it at all.

Being able to relate somewhat to Naruto's circumstances Arrietty felt drawn towards this precious little one in her eyes.

So from that day forth the two of them became almost inseparable. Naruto sneaking away from the Village almost every single day just to visit and keep her company after his classes at the Academy were done for the day.

As the days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months the two of them just kept on getting closer and closer.

They quickly got over the setback regarding her lack of speech. Naruto was quite perplexed as soon as he discovered that his new friend couldn't talk back to him. Even the large magnificent swans that came by Arrietty's home twice during the year. She showered then with as much affection as they did her. Naruto was very surprised when they took to him very quickly. They had a lot of fun those days and were saddened when the swans left at the end of each one. That's when Arrietty really needed Naruto most. He even stayed with her on those nights just to make her smile.

Along with those he had to guess her name. So he spoke random names out loud until he picked the right one. Naruto was so happy when he got it right, but he got very confused when he saw what she was going with the starwort plants. He voiced his objections with how much the stinging nettles hurt her. He tried to get her to stop insisting that he'd pick the plants for her, but Arrietty made it very clear even without her speech that he's not to do so. Only she is to pick the plants. Instead she and Naruto made a compromise. She'd permit him to help, but only to find new spots to locate different cashes of the plants whenever her usual haunts ended up running out.

Naruto didn't like it, but he eventually grew to accept it along with the promise Arrietty urged him to make that he'd not tell anyone she was here. She wished to not be bothered by any other visitors. He quickly agreed for fear of losing his new friend should he not.

Naruto soon found other ways to make Arrietty's life more comfortable in her stay.

Naruto made it a regular routine to bring her plenty of food and other commodities she might need. Arrietty didn't put up any sort of fuss with this. Arrietty knew it made him feel better so she wouldn't call it charity. She still made she to limit these gifts to small necessities. Nothing even close to being extravagant.

Arrietty presumed Naruto was buying these supplies with part of the allowance he received each month for his own essentials. Arrietty couldn't have been more wrong, further from the truth.

Naruto was careful to keep this from her. He's stealing stuff from stores around the Village whenever he got the chance. After he paid off everything he needed to for himself every month there was barely anything left over. He wanted to make things easier for her so in his mindset he was doing what he had to.

Some Shinobi and shop owners did try to chase him, but they never caught him. For a kid he's too fast for them. This is something he always taunted them with.

This arrangement seemed to work very well for a good length of time.

Unfortunately when one gets drawn into an illusion of serenity and peace the reality can return with a big smack to the face.

One day, almost a year after Arrietty's family became cursed and the very first shirt was complete, that horrible habit Naruto has developed for her would seriously come back to bite them at a time when he gets sloppy.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Hope this is a good present for you guys! ;D**

 **Also, which shinobi should be the ones to trail Naruto back to Arrietty's hollow tree? I'm a bit torn between them being certain well known shinobi in the show or just Anbu. I've been bouncing back and forth on this for weeks now, more or less since I posted the prologue, and I still can't get it right at this point in the story's developmental progress.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Little Mute Girl Chapter 3**

"Come back here, Naruto!"

Naruto laughed in ridicule as his teacher at the Academy, Iruka chased him through the streets.

Naruto had swiped a box of chocolate chip cookies from a vendor in the marketplace. He learned in passing that Arrietty had a particular fondness for them. She'd been working really hard lately and he wanted to make her feel better a little.

Iruka chased Naruto around most of the village. Naruto didn't want to lead him back to Arrietty's hollow so he needed to think of something to lose him.

Naruto ended up using a Substitution Jutsu. Seeing the log that replaced Naruto in the trap he set up Iruka went off after him in a direction he thought Naruto had gone.

Fully believing he lost Iruka, Naruto headed for his destination.

Unknowingly Iruka had figured out what Naruto was up and was in hiding while he'd sent off a clone.

Time to see what Naruto was doing with all the stuff he stole.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this is a good start to a brand new year!**

 **Just to let you guys know I'll be sending my laptop in to get my battery changed today from now. It's highly unlikely I'd be getting it back before a week is out afterwards. Fortunately there are a couple of story's I can update without the use of my Itunes so you'll still get updates for certain story's. I'll do my very best for the rest. That's all I can promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Little Mute Girl Chapter 4**

Just one more seam and the first shirt is…Done!

One final snip from a pair of scissors and the last stitch to be sewn onto the sleeve is finished.

The seasons passed fast in her first year with Arrietty working steadily. Her hands hurt worst than ever, but she weaved and knit with renewed determination with every single stitch.

Arrietty releases a deep exhale, rolling her shoulders to get rid of the tension that's been building up the past couple of months. There were so many times that Arrietty just wanted to give up with all the occasions where she came so close to completing the shirt. Then it all suddenly fell apart making her have to start all over again. The worst part about that is that Arrietty can't even cry or make a sound. All she can do is swallow back her tears and whimpers and simply get back to work staring over from the beginning.

But with this Arrietty has a lot more hope to hang on to. This is proof that the rest of the shirts are possibly. She just has to preserve and stick with it.

Yes, all the pressure will probably build up again really soon. There is no rest for her. She can't afford to lose one single day.

"Big Sis Arrietty!"

Fortunately Arrietty has Naruto to brighten her days.

Despite all that's absent in her life Naruto has really made this place feel like home. Not just with the material items he provides to ease her burden, bust most of all the company he freely gives.

Arrietty knelt opening her arms wide to Naruto as he came in for a hug as is their daily routine.

Arrietty briefly pulled Naruto off of his feet as she twirled him around in a small circle, toes squishing in the dirt.

Bouncing on the back of his heels, barely restraining his excitement, Naruto said "I have a surprise for you."

Arrietty cocked her head a questioning look on her face.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands," said Naruto.

Arrietty now appears all teary eyed. It's been so long since she's had these cookies. A memory then came to mind of when the family was happy and content in their home. Her father and brothers sitting down whenever he brought home some sweets we all like and then dividing them amongst each other. It was always one of their favorite things to do.

Also, Arrietty recalls the times her brothers have visited her while in this small piece of paradise. As promised her brothers found her during midwinter and midsummer. Each visit only lasted a day, but she treasured them all the same.

The first time Naruto met her brothers Haru, Hitoshi, Yoshiro, Akahoshi, Fuujin, and Dotuo was quite hilarious. It made Arrietty so hysterical that she came so close to laughing, but manages to hold it in.

Having no clue whom Naruto was or if he meant her any harm all six of them had chased the kid around. Naruto screamed as if he was running for his life. Naruto had even tried to make friends giving them some bread he had on him in order to make peace. But that didn't work either. They just nipped with their beaks and swiped lightly at him with their wings. Haru in particular was very protective of her. Being the youngest of her brothers the two of them had been close before the curse. That hadn't changed.

Things got better on the second visit in midwinter. It was colder then and the six brothers had seen how much Naruto had provided for her. In that they were grateful so eased up to the point where Naruto wasn't nervous around them anymore.

When Naruto asked about them Arrietty couldn't really answer him so she allowed him to make his own assumptions, telling her them out loud. Finally he mentioned one that would fit her background. That these swans had been family pets that had followed her to the hollow and continued to come back twice a year during annual migrations.

That's easy enough to follow.

"Arrietty," said Naruto, apprehensive, worried he may have done something wrong.

That was never his intention.

Whipping away her tears Arrietty smiled to cover up the pain kissing Naruto's cheek in thanks. It's true that sweets can't really solve the turmoil she's going through, but, at the very least, she can continue the tradition with Naruto in the here and now.

From the corner of his eye Naruto sees the completed shirt.

"You've finished it," he exclaims, grinning toothily, blue eyes sparkling. "That's great! Does that mean you can come into the Village with me now?"

Sadly Arrietty shakes her head, holding up five fingers to show him she still has that amount left to do. Naruto becomes upset because of how hurt her hands are and wish she were done. Arrietty now gently kisses him on the forehead.

Hoping to divert his attention Arrietty gestures at some scratch marks spread on his body. She wonders how he got them.

"Oh, don't worry. Some stupid dummies were chasing me earlier. Most of them gave up, but my teacher Iruka wouldn't leave me alone," said Naruto.

Arrietty places her hands on her hips sternly, narrowing her eyes in an accusing and suspicious stare. Sounds to her like he may have been skipping school again.

"I wasn't skipping class. I promise. I was just minding my own business and some people just started chasing me, but Iruka-Sensei wouldn't let up. No sweat. I had so many slick moves that I lost him," boasted Naruto, grinning like mad.

"Don't bet on it."

Wait a minute. That doesn't sound like Naruto's voice and it's certainly not Arriety's.

Oh shit!

Here comes big trouble.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys all like this one! ;D**

 **Also, hope you had a Happy Easter!**

 **Heads up, we should be heading into the episodes soon either after or a few more after this, I'm sure you're all pleased to hear.**

 **Once more who are the Anbu you want to show up to apprehend Arrietty? I really need suggestions for this one guys otherwise I can't really proceed. I've been going back and forth over which Anbu it should be for months and I still can't figure it out. Help!**

 **Also, I need your shared opinions over a new story idea that I came up with recently while watching two of my favorite franchises.**

 **I'm doing a Venom story for the 2001-2003 Justice League Series. Do you guys think I should make it a crossover or just put it in the Justice League Universe? Another thing is about an idea of the symbiote completely taking over the host or if the relationship is a lot like Eddie and Venom's in the 2018 movie?** **Another thing is I'm having trouble with figuring out a title and a name for my character. If anyone has suggestions I'm more than willing to hear them.**

 **As per usual with stuff like this the person/readers that offer the winning suggestions gets a question answered for the story in mind. In this case it's the Justice League 2001-2003 and Venom 2018 story.**

 **I really want to get this idea up and running past the prologue I already have up soon, but I'm kind of all over the place.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Arrietty and the alterations she makes to the Naruto Universe storyline plot.**

 **The Little Mute Girl Chapter 5**

Naruto yelped jumping about a foot in the air, all waving arms and kicking legs. Arrietty started the box of chocolate chip cookies slipping from her fingers.

Arrietty's had enough experience by now from Naruto constantly sneaking into her hollow and having fun scaring her a little that the practice has made her instinctively not scream. That saves her big time.

Across the way out from the trees stands Iruka. Hands on hips Iruka's eyes are locked quite firmly on Naruto, teeth gritted and jaw clenched, as he is so furious at Naruto. They are bearing hole directly into him. Seriously his face is boiling so much it looks hotter even more so than lava. Right now his focus is trained on Naruto that he's not even paying much attention to Arrietty yet, but that won't last once things calm down somewhat.

Arrietty blinked innocently gazing at this stranger in utter bewilderment.

Naruto on the other hand knew exactly this persons identity instantly. Judging by how his knees are shaking, teeth chattering together from fear not a chill in the air, and how antsy he's getting. Obviously he both fears and respects this person enough that this'll have an significant impact.

"H-Hi, Iruka S-Sensei," stuttered Naruto, nervously.

Arrietty's eyes widen upon hearing that name.

Iruka? Now that rang a bell.

Multiple times in the past Naruto has told her about a new teacher he has at the Academy. And that unlike the others this one has actually shown on multiple occasions that he seems to really care about him. Arrietty liked what she heard from Naruto's lips, but the fact that he's actually tracked Naruto all the way here to her own little private sanctuary is damn scary. This is not what she's wanted at all.

Marching over, bending right into Naruto's face and ignoring Arrietty's presence, Iruka shouted "I've just about had it with you, Naruto! I've told you so many times to quit it with the shoplifting and what do you do? You go and pull another stunt like this again!"

Forgetting to watch what he says in front of Arrietty because he's kept it a secret that he's been nicking stuff for her that she's not even aware of, Naruto yells "It's no big deal! No one really cares about that stuff anyway."

Say what now?

Disregarding the fact the wants to go unnoticed while she crawls into her tree Arrietty spins Naruto around to face her. The shock and bemusement on her face is clear from this declaration.

Blanching at the disappointment, reproach, and the question etched onto her face, nodding, Naruto said "It's true."

"Why," mouthed Arrietty, not actually speaking a single word.

"I wanted to help you. The monthly allowance I get for my own expenses only cover so much. You work really hard and…and I was trying to make it easier. I'm sorry," said Naruto, regretful.

A bad thing done for the right reasons. Arrietty merely wishes he hadn't done so. He's such a sweet boy in her eyes.

Arrietty wags a finger in front of his face conveying a warning that she shouldn't do anything like that again under any circumstances.

Deflating, Naruto said "I will, I promise."

Arrietty kisses Naruto on the forehead giving him a hug filled to the brim with warmth and comfort.

"Naruto, who is this," demands Iruka, snapping them out of it.

Naruto has a lot of explaining to do. Iruka is not going to let Naruto off easy either way.

So Naruto has no longer has any choice. Very reluctantly he tells Iruka everything. How he and Arrietty met and the fact he's been visiting her every single day for the past year. But he makes it very clear that Arrietty didn't have a clue he was swiping different commodities for her. That he did by himself.

At the end Iruka has softened a bit, but that doesn't lessen the new issue they have now. Iruka has to report this. It didn't matter that Arrietty couldn't even hurt a fly. She's an outsider that hasn't registered at the gates, living in their borders without any Ninja the wiser about it. The higher ups need to know. And he informed them as much.

"No," objected Naruto, vehemently. "No, Iruka Sensei, you can't. Please just leave her alone. That's all Arrietty wants. The whole time she's been here Arrietty hasn't done anything wrong."

Arms crossed with finality, Iruka said "I'm sorry, Naruto. Really I am, but this is out of my hands."

Yeah this certainly spells big trouble for Naruto and Arrietty now.

Neither one of them knows what's going to happen.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**

 **Also, for those of you who are asking for each update installment that the chapters be longer, let me reassure that they will eventually get there once the first episode hits. That I can promise you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC and the alterations in the storyline plot her presence provides.**

 **The Little Mute Girl Chapter 6**

Iruka didn't waste any time. Doing exactly as he told Arrietty and Naruto he'd do Iruka went straight to Lord Third Hockage.

Lord Third Hockage is a wise and noble leader. He used to be retired until the Fourth Hockages untimely death against the Nine Tailed Foxes attack on their village over a decade ago. Because he and the Elders, and the Feudal Lords could think of no one else suitable at the time to act as a replacement he volunteered to take the role again until someone from the newer generations can be chosen.

Lord Third sat there in his chair behind a desk the entire time quietly listening to all Iruka has to say with a stoic expression on his aged features.

Afterwards Lord Third continued to sit there contemplating in deep thought.

Finally breaking out of it, Lord Third said "You say this young woman has lived within our borders this entire time undetected?"

"Yes, Sir," said Iruka.

"Tell me, does she seem like a Shinobi to you," inquired Lord Third.

Shrugging, Iruka said "Honestly, Lord Third, she doesn't appear so to me, but that neither confirms she isn't either. As much as I hate to admit it we've been tricked before."

"That's very true, but we don't want to jump the gun either. This could simply be a citizen whom wondered in here looking for sanctuary. She's lived here for a year and hasn't caused us any trouble. We cannot forget that. And Naruto, how did he look to you," said Lord Third.

"Fine and in good health, but I recently discovered that he's been doing that shoplifting for her though she denies instructing him to do seem. She appeared very upset when he finally told her," said Iruka.

"I'll be the judge of that. Return to this hollow and bring her here. I will question her myself. I'll send a member of the Anbu that personally work under me just in case something should go amiss in this retrieval," said Lord Hockage, tilting his head. "You can come out now."

In an instant an Anbu that was assigned to guard him today suddenly becomes visible to the eye. An Anbu wearing a feline mask covering his entire face.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wishing you all a Happy 4** **th** **of July!**

 **Ha! Die hard Naruto fans I'm sure you can guess the Anbu's identity!**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Arrietty and the alterations to the storyline plot her presence creates for various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **The Little Mute Girl Chapter 7**

After Iruka left to inform Lord Hockage on Arrietty's presence and her whereabouts in the Hidden Leaf Village it left them in an intense state of unrest.

Naruto is both scared and outraged. He doesn't want Arrietty to get in trouble just for being here. In his mindset he's been coming here to the hollow to see her for quite some time and she's never done him harm or caused any sort of problems even once. So Naruto is diligently doing the one thing he can think of that just might fix this messy situation they've been caught in.

Naruto is sloppily packing as much as her stuff as possible in order to get her out of there to safety. There's no way in hell that he ever wants to see her in restraints and dragged around the village as if she is a common criminal. Obviously he feels shame that he is to blame for her being busted like this. It's not right.

The whole time Arrietty sits on the roots of her tree watching him with bewildered and conflicted eyes. Arrietty never thought this was ever going to happen during her whole stay here in the Hidden Leaf Village. Now it's all gone.

Arrietty has no clue what to do. So she continues to sit there in shock.

Only when Naruto mentions in the middle of his ranting that he's going to runaway and leave the Hidden Leaf Village with that is when it finally got a reaction out of her.

Arrietty immediately rose from her seated position intercepting Naruto when he's exiting the hollow carrying a basket down to the ground partially filled with a handful of her belongings.

"What is it," said Naruto in confusion, gazing up at her perplexed why she's stopping him.

Kneeling downward so she's now at eye level with him, a resigned expression on her face and smiling softly at him, Arrietty regretfully shakes her head.

Naruto will not be leaving with her this day after all as he wishes it to be. He's going to be staying right here where at home where he belongs.

Wide eyes blazing with clear defiance and rebellion, exaggeratedly, Naruto demands "Why? Big Sis Arrietty, why can't we go? The Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force…I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Arrietty stares lovingly at Naruto, gently pushing aside a straw hair where it is sticking out. Arrietty kisses his forehead in appreciation for his loyalty and friendship, but she has to be the responsible adult here. Arrietty can't keep running from her problems. Yes, doing so the first time brought her here, but there is a difference between the two circumstances. Where as before Arrietty was fully aware what might be here fate here it's completely different. She has no idea what the Konoha Shinobi will do with her, but she can't up and leave Naruto nor can she have him accompany her away from all he has ever known.

Arrietty has to stand her ground and must somehow convince Naruto it has to be this way. Arrietty conveys as much as well as she is able through gestures and concocted signs she's used to communicate to him in passing without uttering a single word to him.

Needless to say Naruto is far from agreeable to this, getting more and more anxious as time goes on the longer they stay put here where anyone can possibly find them now.

Dislodging from Arrietty's grip angrily, Naruto exclaimed "No! I won't accept this!"

Hands on hips Arrietty sternly aims a quite chastising glare at him, totally unmoving.

At last Naruto gives in.

"All right. I don't like it, but if that's what you want…," said Naruto, trailing off.

Arrietty nods lightly ruffling his hair, immensely proud that he's reached this decision on his own despite a little pressing from her. To convey as much Arrietty puts a hand over her heart and then presses the same palm over where his should be. This way Arrietty is saying that she loves him very much no matter what.

Unable to bear it anymore Naruto crashes into Arrietty. In response she wraps her arms round him in a tight hug to comfort him with the contact as he buries his face into her side.

By simple chance Arrietty raises her head as she's gently caressing Naruto's head and freezes. Arrietty straightens while distancing herself a smidge from Naruto.

"Big Sis," said Naruto, in puzzlement, turning around to see what's made her react this way.

Iruka is back. He must've made his return to the hollow while Arrietty and Naruto were so distracted with each other. And he's not alone either. Another person stands with Iruka.

It's the Anbu Black Ops wearing the animal style porcelain mask with the cats face painted on it.

Far more sympathetic to their plight now since he's just witnessed what was supposed to have been a very private moment, yet having no other choice, Iruka said "It's time."

Here we go.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wishing you all had as enjoyable a Labor Day as I did!**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **Wow I only just realized the very first anniversary from where I'd first posted this story up passed a little over a week ago. I saw it just now and did a tremendous double take about it. I was in huge disbelief. It really is unbelievable to me that it's truly been that long. Time really flies and I do apologize. I really should've been further along with this by now, but as you can tell by many alerts on my profile lately in recent times I've been pretty busy with the muse calling. Inspiration has been going like crazy for the dozens of alternate works of fiction that have been hitting me like crazy lately. I promise the chapters will be a lot bigger and updated a lot faster once we progress far enough to the actual first episode. I'll be able to keep track a hell of a lot better that way.**

 **Thankfully I have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile page. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Arrietty and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **The Little Mute Girl Chapter 8**

There's no getting out of it now. If previously there was ever a chance to flee from the Village and start over again somewhere else for Arrietty it's long gone. One would think it began the moment Iruka left to inform Lord Third about the undocumented citizen that has failed to register living in their forests.

Guess Arrietty can be sort of thankful that they don't have her bound in cuffs for trespassing or any kind of suspicious activity. At least not yet. They may very well assume she's a spy, which she is not, and have her imprisoned for that alone. Arrietty just has to keep her head low, minding, what she does in order not to offend them, and hope for the best.

It wasn't long before the front gates leading directly into the Village come into view.

The gate guards are at their post inside the gatehouse there for those on duty. Upon seeing Iruku and the Anbu entering the Village with Naruto and an unfamiliar face it garners their own interest to investigate the matter.

The gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu meet Iruka and Anbu Cat in the middle. Iruka, Izumo, and Kotetsu speak quietly together with the occasional glance in their direction.

Arrietty does her uttermost best not to show any anxiety or fear. Right now keeping a calm and relaxed demeanor may be very well what saves her life. What certainly helps is Naruto holding tightly to her hand. For Arrietty it does remind her that she's not alone in this.

Oh what Arrietty wouldn't give for her brothers to be here with her right now even if they were swans instead of regular people. Finally the group moved on.

As the four of them traveled further and further into the Village Arrietty received a lot of curious glances from both ninja and normal civilians alike.

Arrietty is a stranger in their eyes and in the Shinobi world every outside is looked upon with suspicion until they prove trustworthy in their eyes. That is even barefoot and partially scruffy looking young women such as her.

In his office Lord Third Hockage is dealing with the Konoha Elders Homura and Koharu. Even though these two are advisors and not actual village leaders they still annoyingly think that they can control Lord Third's actions. This pair is far from pleased after hearing this potential spy has been living in their borders undetected for so long and even worst been in regular contact with Naruto, the Nine Tailed Fox vessel.

Finally had enough, holding up a hand to silence them, Lord Third said "I will hear no more of this. Iruka and Yamato as escorting the young woman here now. Whether she is a spy or not we will soon have answers."

"Sarutobi-," began Koharu.

A sudden knock on the door interrupts tirade to come.

"Ah, finally. They've arrived," said Lord Third Hockage, a grimace lingering on his face in a disapproving frown.

Not by anything he might be expecting from this mystery woman, but how his advisors have been acting in light of this news.

"Enter," said Lord Third Hockage, granting his other visitors vocal leave to enter his domain.

Showtime.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it.**

 **September 11** **th** **has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Also, apologies for this being a shot update for this one. I've been having a bit of writers block for this one lately. I initially wanted it to be longer, but what can you do.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


End file.
